Relatos de la abeja reina y el gato negro
by Fresaton
Summary: Serie de drabbles/One-shot sobre la relación de Queen Bee y Chat Noir. /Solo a Ladybug se le puede ocurrir ponerlos a ellos dos a patrullar París juntos, a Queen bee no le gustaban los felinos y Chat Noir era alérgico a las abejas/
1. Compañeros

**Relatos de la abeja reina y el gato negro.**

 **Compañeros.**

 **Aclaración:**

Miraculous Ladybug así como sus personajes no me pertenecen estos son de Thomas Astruc.

 **Advertencias:**

-Posible OoC.

-Posible spoiler de la segunda temporada.

 **Sinopsis:**

Serie de drabbles/One-shot sobre la relación de Queen Bee y Chat Noir.

/Solo a Ladybug se le puede ocurrir ponerlos a ellos dos a patrullar París juntos, a Queen bee no le gustaban los felinos y Chat Noir era alérgico a las abejas/

* * *

—… Entonces Rena Rouge junto a Carapace patrullan el norte— ambos héroes asienten, Ladybug suspira y mira a los otros dos.

Los únicos rubios del grupo la miran expectantes, esperando hacer la patrulla junto a ella, Ladybug suspira y los mira seria.

—Chat Noir, quedas a cargo del oeste y sur junto a Queen bee— ambos héroes voltean a verse horrorizados —yo me encargare del este, reporten cualquier problema por sus comunicadores.

—¡Espera!— Chat grita —¿Por qué ella y yo?

Ladybug suspira tomándose el rostro. Lo mira enojada tomándolo por el brazo para hablar en susurro.

—Necesito que le expliques como hacer todo el trabajo de un héroe— ambos voltean a ver a la rubia que los está esperando cruzada de brazos —Por favor gatito, eres el más veterano y ella puede hacer algunas estupideces. Necesito que lo hagas.

Ladybug lo miró con súplica y Chat solo suspira, levanta una ceja antes de preguntarle.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

Ladybug se quedó de piedra. Jamás diría que es porque en su identidad civil Chloé Bourgeois se encargaba de hacer miserable a Marinette. Eso sería dejarse mucho en evidencia.

—Bueno eso es...— empieza a tropezar con sus palabras —tú tienes más en común con ella que yo… — Chat levanta una ceja escéptica —son rubios— su mirada va de la chica al chico —los gatos y abejas odian el agua.

Al ver que él no dejaba de verla con incredulidad comenzó a retroceder lentamente y gritó algo más

—¡Ambos usan negro!— y con eso desapareció de su vista.

Los héroes restantes se quedaron viendo por donde la heroína número uno de París había huido.

—¿Pero de qué habla ella?— volteo a ver a los otros tres y los señaló con ambas manos —todos usamos negro en nuestros trajes.

Antes de que pudieran hablar de nuevo Rena Rouge empujo a Carapace hacia la zona que ellos debían revisar.

—Nos encantaría quedar y resolver su problema de moda— cuando Carapace empezó a caminar por su cuenta Rena dijo —pero tenemos una zona que vigilar, ¡suerte Chat Noir… Queen bee!

Y ambos se alejaron, ¡preferible combatir un akuma que estar toda una noche con Chloé Bourgeois! por más que Queen bee que está fuera.

Chat miro a Queen bee, ella le sostuvo la mirada, suspiró y dio una mirada de molestia.

—Esta será una larga noche—

—Y que lo digas— la rubia dijo, lo vio frunciendo el rostro —creí que trabajaría con Ladybug no con su asistente.

Chat la miro mal, ella le dio una sonrisa ladina.

Sí, sería una larga noche, de una larga semana, de un largo mes, del resto del año.

Hasta que atraparan a Hawk Moth.


	2. Callejero y Avispa

**Relatos de la abeja reina y el gato negro.**

 **Callejero y Avispa.**

 **Aclaración:**

Miraculous Ladybug así como sus personajes no me pertenecen estos son de Thomas Astruc.

 **Advertencias:**

-Posible OoC.

-Posible spoiler de la segunda temporada.

 **Sinopsis:**

Serie de drabbles/One-shot sobre la relación de Queen Bee y Chat Noir.

/Ahora era una heroína, tenía que aceptarlo como su compañero… aunque terminara paralizado./

* * *

—¿Cómo terminaron así?— Pregunta sorprendida Ladybug, a su espalda Carapace y Rena se encontraban aguantando la risa.

Chat Noir empapado hasta las orejas gruñe y Queen bee bufa por lo bajo mientras se intenta quitar una rama de su cabello.

—Es imposible tratar con ella _my lady_ es la primera vez que conozco una abeja que no sepa trabajar— Chat señala a Queen con desesperación.

—¿Conmigo?— bufa mirando retadoramente al rubio — quien dijo que los gatos eran listos era porque no te conocía.

Ladybug intercambia su mirada del chico a la chica delante de ella, rueda los ojos con fastidio.

—Basta de eso— señala al chico —te pedí que la ayudaras, este tipo de cosas podía pasar así que no te quejes.

El rubio bajó la mirada arrepentido, la rubia sonrió de lado con superioridad.

—Y tú— señaló a la chica con enojo —debes de cooperar con Chat, ahora mismo todos somos compañeros y si no quieres que confiscamos tu miraculous es preferible que trabajemos juntos.

Terminó cruzando sus brazos mirando a ambos chicos con enojo.

—Los ciudadanos ya conocen tu identidad civil, un error— suspiro —pero trabajemos juntos para que ese sea el peor. No te transformaras en un gran héroe de la noche a la mañana Chloé.

Chloé solo asintió viendo a Ladybug con arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento Ladybug— ambos rubios dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Eso no me lo deben decir a mí— les dio la espalda —Ya se pueden ir, mañana a la misma hora.

Y con eso los tres héroes se fueron dejando solo a la abeja y el gato. Se quedaron en silencio incapaz de hacer nada, al final con un suspiro el chico comenzó.

—Escucha, de ahora en adelante somos compañeros— el chico la mira serio —y Ladybug está a depositado su confianza en nosotros así que...— extiende su mano a la chica con una sonrisa amable —¿compañeros?

Chloé miró su mano y dio un gesto de disgusto.

—Bien, compañeros y lo que quieras— se cruzó de brazos y volteo la cara —pero me niego a darle la mano a un gato callejero.

Chat Noir la miró sorprendido un momento antes de hacer una mueca de disgusto y voltear a otro lado ofendido.

—Bien— miro de reojo a la chica —preferible no darle la mano a una avispa.

Aunque lo último lo dijo en un susurro la rubia lo escuchó, le dio una mirada de enojo.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?— siseo con la quijada apretada.

Chat la miró alarmado antes de negar con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡Picadura!—

Después de activar la habilidad de Queen bee, se acercó rápidamente a picar el hombro del chico.

—Bien, solo será hasta que la transformación se termine— subió los hombros ligeramente —ni siquiera sabrá que lo pico— abrió los ojos sorprendida —¡acabo de hacer un chiste de abejas!, ¿no soy súper graciosa?

Con una sonrisa y guiño al chico paralizado lanzó su trompo para dirigirse hasta su hotel.

A la mañana siguiente Chloé no entendió la mirada que le dirigió Adrien cuando ingresó al salón de clases. ¿Era su imaginación o este la miraba con resentimiento?


End file.
